Better Left Unknown
by dark24971
Summary: Hiccup wakes up, without knowing why, in the Cove with Toothless, who is hesitant about letting his human leave.


**Honestly, since I'm still new to this, I'm really trying to search hard for any mistakes. I'm sorry if there are some. I feel like my endings could use a little more work, but I'm not exactly sure how to do a great ending. I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, for those of you who do not know this. Um, so yeah, enjoy. **

* * *

For some odd reason, Hiccup woke up wrapped in Toothless' wigs, at the Cove. He tried to nudge out of the dragon's grip, but with Toothless' tail at his back, he couldn't move. He tapped on Toothless' neck, trying to wake him up, but to no avail.

Instead, he enjoyed the warmth and tried to figure out why he was there. He had a horrible headache, but he couldn't move his arms enough to check for a bump. Being in the dragon's wings wasn't as odd as being at the Cove, though. He sometimes slept with Toothless like this when it was cold.

"Toothless," Hiccup called. He nudged his friend again. "Wake up, bud."

Toothless stired a bit, but did not wake up. He wasn't fully asleep, Hiccup could tell. But with no threat near, Toothless did not want to move away from the comfortable spot next to his human.

"Toothless," Hiccup begged. Toothless opened one eye and looked to him, trying to please Hiccup. "What happened? Why are we here?"

Toothless growled. He wanted to forget it, and certainly didn't want his gentle human to remember. It would only bring sadness to the boy.

"Will you let me up?" Hiccup asked. Toothless looked to him, clearly not wanting to let him up. Still, he got up, but didn't allow Hiccup to move around much.

Hiccup now lifted his hand to his head, it coming back with dry blood. Toothless curled around him, not happy with the wound. He'd actually been worried how bad it was, and if Hiccup would ever wake up.

He was glad he did, though. Toothless had stayed up all night, checking for a response every hour. Later on, he finally got Hiccup to wiggle a little, instead of just huffing at him. He almost jumped on the boy from relief.

"So what happened?" Hiccup asked once more. "I bumped my head so you bring me here? My dad is going to be worried." Hiccup tried to stand up, but a fit of diziness hit him. Luckily, Toothless caught him.

Toothless' eyes were big, pleading him to stay in the Cove. Hiccup kneeled down and petted his dragon's head. He'd always understood the dragon, more or less, but now the look of regret and sorrow were not framilar with him.

"What is it, bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless only growled in warning and begging. How he wished there was a better way to speak! "Calm down. Just try to explain it."

Toothless sniffed at Hiccup's blooded head, and tried to nudge him back further into the Cove, away from the enterance. Hiccup, however, had other plans. He stayed firm, and Toothless, not wanting to hurt him, stopped.

"Are you saying this happened in the village?" Hiccup asked. Toothless nodded. "Was I hit? Did someone _hit _me?" Toothless growled and nodded again. "Who?"

Toothless gave him a look, stating how ridiculous it was to ask him. They understood each other, but not that much. Hiccup realized this and couldn't help at smiling.

"Was it Ruff or Tuff?" he asked the dragon. Those were the safest bets, anyway. They were always having accidents and looking to cause some trouble. However, why would Toothless get so angry at a little rough play? Sure, growl a little. But take him away from the village?

When Toothles shook him head, Hiccup only thought of one other person. "Astrid?" he asked. Toothless shook his head once again. Who, then?

"Were we invaded?" Hiccup asked. Toothless rolled his eyes. As if he'd let Hiccup stay so close to the village if someone had attacked.

"I don't get it," the boy mumbled. He was puzzled. He hadn't done anything to make anyone else hit him. Toothless licked at the dry blood on Hiccup's forehead, trying to cheer him up.

"Snotlout?" Hiccup offered. Toothless, again, answered no. "My dad is the only other one I can think of."

Toothless looked at him, saddened. None of those had hit Hiccup. Truth be, it was mainly Toothless' fault. He had stired up the dragons. He had told them about Hiccup, and they misunderstood the two's relationship. They thought Hiccup had purposly shot Toothless down and made dragons his slave. Now every dragon was after Hiccup's blood.

"Toothless," Hiccup said. He rubbed along the dragon's neck to soothe him. "Whatever it is, we can figure it out when we get back."

But it was his fault! He had pratically _betrayed_ Hiccup! It was too dangerous for him to be anywhere other than alone with Toothless.

"What's with that look?" Hiccup asked. He stood up once more, grinning at his friend. "Don't worry, I don't blame you for taking me here. You only wanted to protect me, right?" Toothless looked at him with a little more happiness. "Let's get going."

Pulled along with Hiccup's pace, Toothless ended up letting the human do as he wished. If things got rough, he's protect him and run away again.

Hiccup climbed onto his dragon and headed for the village. Whatever had riled Toothless up, Hiccup would rather deal with it than let his best friend suffer alone. Toothless had always been there for him, after all. He constantly threw himself into harm's way for him. It was only right Hiccup should do the same.

To Toothless' surprise, when they got to the village, all the dragins were calmed down. Quite a few dragons even went out of their way to greet Hiccup back, and ask him about his head (even though Hiccup couldn't understand).

Hiccup looked to Toothless, seeing nothing odd in the village. Toothless just stared back at him, shrugging. Some things are better left unknown.


End file.
